Vengadioses
by Pendragona
Summary: Has descubierto que eres mestizo y te crees que es lo mas asombroso y extraordinario que te ha pasado, espera descubrir que eres de otro universo, me llamo Leah y esta esta es mi vida y la de mis allegados. Parejas Tony/OC, Seteve/ Sorpresa XD Thor/Loki y Clint/Bruce
1. Prologo y el resumen de una vida

Vengadioses

Has descubierto que eres mestizo y te crees que es lo mas asombroso y extraordinario que te ha pasado, espera descubrir que eres de otro universo, me llamo Leah y esta esta es mi vida y la de mis allegados.

Prologo: ¿Que ha sido de mi?

Se sentía entumecida, como si hiciera mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que se hubiera movido, una siesta muy larga, esa era la sensación que tenia, como si hubiera dormido una siesta muy larga en una posición extraña.

-Ariel, Ariel sweetie- oyó una dulce voz que le susurraba tierna mente en ingles, aunque por suerte la decía cosas que lograba entender- your brother has been good and has opened for me, those beautiful eyes open.

Había entendido algo de abrir los ojos, pero no quería abrirlos , se sentía muy a gusto, calentita y de alguna forma protegida, aunque no sabia donde se encontraba y con quien, oyendo la voz de la mujer se quedo dormida. Cuando volvió a despertarse esa calidez y protección avían desaparecido, abrió loa ojos asustada, lo veía todo borroso, como era normal ya que necesitaba gafas, pero sorprendente mente poco a poco su visión comenzó a aclararse y su visión mejoro hasta un punto que veía mejor que con sus gafas. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, se encontraba en una sala enorme, cubierta de azulejos blancos, se intento levantar, pero aun se sentía entumecida, era un entumecimiento extraño, intento girarse, pero tampoco podía, estaba empezando a desesperarse, se debía de sentir muy sensible ya que se puso a llorar, pero mientras lloraba se dio cuenta de una cosa, lloraba como un bebe, paro de llorar, aunque aun seguía soltando hipidos, levanto las manos para para limpiarse los ojos, y aun notaba otra cosa rara sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas, no entendía nada de lo que la estaba pasando.

-If they brought the money can take her today-oyo la puerta abrirse y al alguien entrando por ella, cunado miro hacia la puerta vio que era una enfermera , no entendía lo que decía del todo, pero había entendido "dinero" y "ella".

Le daba mala espina todo aquello, y cada vez se sentía mas desesperada y seguía dando pequeños sorbidos y gimoteaba, cosa que le seguía recordando a un bebe.

-Oh, my dear baby, do not cry mama now here, now we be a family, now you're with your family- decía una señora que había entrado por la puerta detrás de la enfermera, mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta de que era una gigante o ella se había encogido, no podía decidirse por ninguna de las dos por que las dos eran igual de inverosímiles, aunque gano la ultima ya que la mujer la cogió y la acuno como si fuera un bebe, y así pudo mirarse y ver que, efectivamente se había encogido y ahora era un bebe, después de ese descubrimiento se quedo en shock y ya no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Here is their money- dijo un hombre- I hope that all the papers are in order and not have any problem.

Will do just fine by us, but remember, if they are caught we do not exist.- dijo la enfermera antes de marcharse.

(aparir de ahora todo sera en ingles)

-Cariño, que felicidad- dijo la mujer mirando a su marido- por fin una niña.

-No estoy seguro de que esto sea lo correcto cariño- dijo el hombre intranquilo.

-No podemos echarnos atrás ahora, ya esta echo, ademas si hubiésemos usado es sistema legal para adoptar hubiésemos tardado años- dijo la mujer aferrándose mas fuerte a la niña.

-Todo por ti mi amor- dijo el hombre suspirando- como quieres llamarla-

-Leah, la pequeña Leah Ruppes- dijo ella contenta de que su marido dejase el tema.

Salieron del hospital, con la pequeña ahora llamada Leah, la cual se había despertado del shock justo para escuchar su nuevo nombre, y lo único que pensó fue que por lo menos tenia la misma inicial que su verdadero nombre. Eso la hizo pensar en lo ocurrido, al parecer y según lo que estaba viendo después de salir del hospital, era que había vuelto a nacer, o eso intuía ella y lo había echo en Inglaterra o estados unidos, parecía mas la ultima por el aspecto de la ciudad.

Siguió pensando, ya que era la único que podía hacer, se acordó de lo primero que había escuchado, esa voz angelical que la había llamado Ariel y le había ducho algo de que tenia un hermano. La verdad es que todo le sonaba a aquellos casos de niños robados en los hospitales que se oían tanto en las noticias últimamente. Entraron a una joyería, donde pidieron algo que ella no llegaba a entender, pero vio como le ponían una pulserita con una plaquita, al parecer su nueva madre estaba muy emocionada con todo. Después se fueron a una parada de autobús donde poco después llego el autobús, se subieron, eso fue el principio de las desgracias ocurridas en su vida.

1-El resumen de una vida.

El autobús donde se subieron sufrió un trágico accidente donde la mitad de los pasajeros murieron, incluyendo sus padres. A ella después de eso la llevaron a un orfanato, al parecer sus padres no tenían mas familia. En el orfanato la llamaron Leah Rhodes, cosa que la extraño, ya que avía oído otro apellido de sus padres, después descubrió que era lo que ponía la pulsera.

Paso toda su infancia en aquel mugroso orfanato con un olor a moho tan fuerte que te perseguía durante todo el día, poco a poco, como ocurre a todos los bebes fue olvidando sus primeros recuerdos, y con ellos todo sobre su anterior vida, lo único que quedaba era una ligera sensación de no pertenecer a ese sitio y una felicidad por hablar castellano.

Desde pequeña la diagnosticaron disléxica y THDA, cosa que hacia que sus cuidadores en el orfanato y sus profesores no la tuvieran mucho aprecio y que no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de que la adoptasen.

A sus 14 en las noticias solo se oía sobre el caso de una mafia que se dedicaba a robar niños recién nacidos en los hospitales, haciéndoles pasar por muertos ante sus familias, para venderlos a otras que pagaban una cuantiosa suma de dinero por adoptarlos saltándose los años de espera y las pruebas que mas de una pareja no superaría.

Un día la policía llego y la explicaron que ella era uno de esos niños y que habían a llevarla con su verdadera madre, ella se ilusiono, todos en el orfanato soñaban con que les pasase lo mismo, que tus padres volvieran a buscarte diciendo que había sido un error y que les querían mucho. Pero enseguida esa ilusión fue opacada, tenia dislexia y THDA, era una niña con problemas a cada según, de echo era problemas en persona.

Los policías la llevaron a la comisaria central donde la dijeron que allí la esperaba su madre, estaba nerviosa, se retorcía el bajo de su camiseta, los ojos miraban cada pocos segundos al suelo y temblaba cada vez mas fuerte, los agentes, al ver que si eso seguía así comenzaría a hiperventilar y lo mas seguro es que se desmayase decidieron esperar un poco en otra sala donde pudiera tranquilizarse, después de media hora, cuatro vasos de agua y una visita al baño se sintió lo suficientemente preparada para conocer a su madre.

Ella al verla se acerco emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos, algunas secas de a ver estado llorando, y otras nuevas que nacían en ese emotivo momento.

Estuvo hablando con su madre mucho tiempo, ella la que su verdadero nombre era Ariel( pero como Leah no le hacia ganas llamarse como la sienita lo prefería como segundo nombre) y que tenia un hermano, gemelo llamado Percy, Percy Jakson, eso nombre le trajo unas sensaciones extrañas, pero pensó que era debido a todo lo ocurrido, también la contó que su hermano también sufría lo mismo que ella, a lo que ella en parte se alivio, ya que su madre no la rechazaría por ello, pero no lo hubiese echo.

Como descubrió poco después si sufres de dislexia y THDA tienes un 99% de probabilidades de ser un mestizo, y lo descubrió de mala manera, al mismo tiempo que conoció a su hermano y a una bestia llamada minotauro, que se pensaba que las calles de New York eran las corridas de toros de San Fermin.

Después de aquello su hermano le explico todo lo que conllevaba ser un mestizo.

Su primer verano con su familia la paso en el famoso campamento mestizo, donde allí conoció a sus tantos primos, se llevaba bien con lo hijos de Hermes, le caían muy bien, y le parecían muy guapos, cosa que también opinaba de su padre un día que vino al campamento a traer un mensaje especial de su padre Poseidon, al cual todavía no conocía y tampoco sabia si quería conocer no es que ella le odiase o algo, simplemente no era alguien presente en su vida y ella ya había sufrido suficientes cambios, aunque un cambio que fue bienvenido fue el conocer a su hermano Tyson, el cíclope, enseguida se llevaron bien, Tyson era un gigantón con relleno de esponjosa ternura el le regalo de su parte un reloj como el de su gemelo, que al igual que el otro se transformaba en un escudo ultra resistente ella se lo agradeció con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla el cual le hizo sonrojarse, también le dijo que su padre estaba feliz de que estuviera viva, ella ignoro eso y comenzó a hablar de otras cosas.

Un año paso y la gran lucha contra cronos consiguió lo que ni su gemelo ni su medio hermano cíclope habían conseguido, que conociera a su padre Poseidon señor de los mares.

Para aquella batalla decidió que no iba a separarse de su hermano por nada,ya que también odia ser ella quien hiciera cumplir la profecía, así que ella también se dio un chapuzon el en rió Estigio, ahora que había recuperado a su familia no iba a perderla así que el destino de su hermano se convertiría en el suyo propio Por ende al final de la batalla ella también se había convertido en la salvadora del Olimpo y por ende también recibió la propuesta de convertirse en una diosa, su hermano lo rechazo a favor de conseguir que los dioses reconocieron a sus hijos y que hubieran cabañas para los dioses menores. Y Leah también lo rechazo, alegando que lo poco que había conocido de los dioses no le había dado muy buena impresión, consiguiendo que mas de un dios se enfadara, excepto su padre, el cual se deprimió, Apolo y Hermes los cuales rieron, y sorprendente mente a Hefesto también le resulto gracioso su comentario, ella explico que nada mas conocer quien era se había metido de lleno en una guerra que pertenecía a los dioses y que sufrían los mestizos, eso hizo que mas de uno se sintiera avergonzado, pero ella dijo que con la paz que hora habían conseguido esperaba todos pudieran llevarse "diplomaticamente" dijo sabiendo de las rencillas de que tenían algunos dioses, después de que todos aceptaran su decisión la preguntaron si deseaba algo, ella decidió hacer como su gemelo y pidió algo que ayudase a todos, primeramente que Hestia y Hades fueran olímpicos, la primera por que se lo merecía mas que de sobra y el ultimo por que así dejaban de marginar a alguien de su familia y se evitaban que siguieran los rencores.

Después de aquello todo empezó a mejorar, Se celebro una fiesta en el campamento donde también acudieron los dioses, para celebrar el que el olimpos siguiera "intacto" y por el cumpleaños de los gemelos de Poseidon y aprovecharon para pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Así hizo las paces con con su padre, aunque no es que se hubiera peleado. El estaba muy orgulloso de su desempeño en la guerra y le gustaba mucho su forma de utilizar su poder sobre el agua.

Explicación, Leah había descubierto que su control sobre el agua mejoraba al transformarla en su estado solido, hielo, podía crear armas de hielo, el cual era casi irrompible gracias a su poder, de cualquier fuente de agua, incluso de la humedad del ambiente, aunque esto la dejaba muy agotada, aunque siempre iba bien en una situación de emergencia.

Los años siguiente fueron mejores para todos, los dioses hacían visitas a sus hijos en el campamento, habían decidido revelar la existencia del campamento romano, donde Thalia encontró a Jason su hermano pequeño, hijo de júpiter, el cual se había desaparecido hacia años.

Leah, a la cual nunca habían dejado coger un arco por el desastre que había causado su hermano, pero Artemisa, con la cual se llevaba bastante bien decidió darle una oportunidad, y así descubrieron que había salido a su medio hermano Orion, era una gran raquera, sobretodo utilizando flechas de hielo, que si no conseguían matar entumecían los músculos que se encontraban en contacto con la flecha, lo cual la hacia una gran compañera en la batalla.

A sus 21 años era la mejor amiga de la mayoría de los dioses y se había sacado un curso de cocinera en la universidad, donde su profesor, el cual era amigo de gente influyente la consiguió una entrevista para ser la cocinera de los vengadores en la renombrada Mansión de los Vengadores, la antigua torre Stark.


	2. Capitulo 2 Mi primo Cupido

2-Mi primo "cupido".

-Señor Stark la cocinera recomendada por el chef Ramsey (soy fan de pesadilla en la cocina y me gustaría serlo de hells kitchen pero no he podido verlo todavía T.T) llegara en unos minutos-dijo Peper Potts secretaria y actualmente mejor amiga y confidente del nombrado empresario, ya que su relación no había funcionado mas aya de un par de sesiones de ardiente sexo., y después de lo sucedido con Loki y de casi morirse por segunda vez se dio cuenta de que Peper no era su "alma gemela" aunque eso sonase ñoño en alaguen como el.

-Vamos Peper, de eso puedes encargarte tu perfectamente-dijo Tony trasteando con un prototipo nuevo de su armadura.

-¿Ah si? Entonces no vengas a quejarte si tienes que despedirlo por que no te gusta como cocina- dijo ella refiriéndose a lo ocurrido el mes pasado cuando el chef Bordon, venido desde el mejor restaurante de Francia les sirvió a los vengadores una comida que podría describirse como "Mariconada insustanciosa" lo cual estaba bien para fiestas y cenas con gente importante y no para comer diariamente y el chef Bordon se negaba olímpicamente a cambiar su forma de cocinar y una promesa de que nadie que estuviera relacionado con industrias Stark, que era medio mundo, iría al restaurante donde estuviera el cocinando.

-Esta bien Peper, tu ganas- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Tony, no lo hagas ver como si fuese una tortura- dijo Peper riendo.

-Joo mami eres mala- dijo con voz aniñada el empresario.

-Muévete señorito -dijo siguiendo con la broma.

-Señor Stark- dijo Jarvis- la señorita Leah Ariel Jackson se encuentra en el despacho para visitas.

-Gracias Jarvis- dijo Peper empujando a Tony.

###-Vengadioses-###

Leah se encontraba sentada en aquel magnifico despacho, el cual se le antojo digno de Zeus, de echo ya se lo imaginaba, serio, con su traje de Armani y sentado en ese magnifico y cómodo sillón giratorio estilo presidencial.

Se encontraba nerviosa, y no entendía porque, se había enfrentado a Cronos y x monstruos y no se había sentido tan nerviosa. Aunque pensándolo bien debía de ser por el Anthony Stark, el sexy madurito que era dueño de medio mundo a traves de su empresa y sus ramificaciones. La verdad es que a ella siempre se había sentido atraída por los hombres mas mayores que ella, por eso nunca había echo caso de los intentos de flirtear con ella de Apolo y Hermes, aunque estaba segura que el ultimo lo hacia mas para echarse unas risas con ella.

Pensando en eso oyó como se abría la puerta, se levanto y miro como entraba Tony Stark en toda su gloria, con una camiseta de tirantes que dejaban ver sus músculos no demasiado marcados, pero si lo suficiente para verse fuerte, se le transparentaba la camiseta y se veía como una luz redonda, no le dio mucha importancia, debía de ser un nuevo invento.

-Veo que ha llegado puntual señorita...- dijo dirigiéndose a la butaca del otro lado de la enorme mesa cuando se quedo en blanco con su nombre, o simplemente no se había molestado en acordarse.

-Jackson, Leah Ariel Jackson- dijo ella sin darle importancia al echo de que no supiera su nombre.

-¿Ariel, como la sirenita?- dijo mirándola por primera vez que había entrado al despacho- no eres un poco joven, ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿dieciséis?

-Huy no-dijo ella avergonzada- es por mis genes, en realidad tengo 21.

-Vaya vaya, la fuente de la eterna juventud?- pregunto juguetón.

-Mucho ejercicio y emociones fuertes- respondió ella riendo.

-Huy, entonces debo de estar rejuveneciendo- dijo el pensando el sus aventuras como Ironman.

-Oh, eso seria una gran perdida para el publico femenino- dijo Leah sin pensar, aunque casi enseguida se sonrojo avergonzada

Tony sonrió travieso.

-¿Pelota o sincera?- pregunto el.

Carraspeo un poco avergonzada, pero no iba a actuar como una niñita, era una guerrera después de todo.

-Sincera- dijo seria pero sonrojada.

-Me gusta tu actitud- contratada dijo el recostándose satisfecho de saber que aun despertaba pasiones incluso entre las jovencitas- estas contratada, comienzas mañana.

-Em, disculpe señor Stark, se que vengo recomendada por el chef Ramsey, pero no debería fiarse tanto- dijo seria, no veía bien que las cosas fueran tan fáciles, en su mundo algo así seria claramente una trampa, y en este podría serlo pero de otra forma.- seame sincero, ¿por que me contrata?

Tony se quedo desconcertado, se esperaba que saltase de alegría, e incluso que en un arrebato se le tirase encima, pero no que le retara, sonrió, cada vez le gustaba mas esta chica.

-Sabes que, creo que tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa que le recordaba a la de los hijos de Hermes cuando le conseguían robar algo a alguien- voy a hacerte una prueba, conoces a los vengadores no?

-No a todos- dijo Leah frunciendo el ceño por que su pregunta fue ignorada- según las noticias son Hulk, alguien llamado Ojo de halcón, el capitán América, Ironman, osea usted, una chica pelirroja y un cachas rubio.

-Jajaja- se reía por los dicho por la chica de Thor- cada vez me caes mejor. Bien pues veras el cachas rubio y el capi, comen como un regimiento ellos sólitos, y los demás comemos como humanos normales, te ves capaz de hacernos la comida.

-En verano era la cocinera en un campamento de casi 100 niños, creo que puedo apañarmelas con unos cuantos- dijo Leah segura.

-Veremos como acabas el día- dijo poniendo cara de sádico, y ahora fue ella la que pensó que cada vez se veía mas sexy- Haz una lista de los ingredientes que necesites con Jarvis, el se encargaran que te lleguen lo antes posible, verdad Jarvis.- dijo el a nadie en particular, cosa que desconcertó a Leah.

-Por supuesto señor.- se oyó una voz británica de todas partes.

-Que es eso, es algún tipo de comunicación interna con sus empleados- pregunto Leah mirando a por todo por si descubría los altavoces.

-Nop- dijo el cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comenzando a girar un poco la silla hacia la derecha y la izquierda un par de veces- es mi IA, mi inteligencia artificial, esta presente en todos los edificios de industrias Stark, es mi mayordomo/mano derecha.

-Vaya, eso es alucinante- Dijo ella sinceramente asombrada.

-Lo se, yo soy así de alucinante- respondió el socarrón.

Leah se tuvo que aguantar la risa, era como estar con un niño.

-¿Me enseñara la cocina o lo ara Jarvis?-pregunto ella interesada.

-Oh, no te preocupes, es fácil de encontrar, es el piso 23- dijo el levantándose.

-¿Esta en el piso 23?- pregunto ella girándose para fijarse en el magnifico culo que tenia.

-No en el piso 23, ES el piso 23- dijo el antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Wau- dijo Leah, tanto por lo impresionante que seria la cocina como por la visión del perfecto culo de su nuevo jefe.

Después de despertar de su ensoñación se dirigió al ascensor, pulso el botón del piso 23 y espero a que le llevase hasta el. Al abrirse las puertas se encontró con una magnifica y enorme cocina con muebles de acero, plateada en su totalidad y tan reluciente que parecía que no había sido utilizado nunca.

-Jarvis…-dijo Leah todavía observando la cocina- alguien a utilizado esta cocina antes, parece nueva- comenzó a abrir armarios y a observar todos los utensilios y la maquinaria que había.

-Antes de usted señorita hubo un chef en esta cocina, pero no duro ni un día antes de que el señor Stark le despidiera- dijo Jarvis.

-Oh, eso es muy alentador- dijo Leah suspirando, comenzó a pensar que iba a cocinarles- Jarvis, ¿hay algo de genero en las cámaras refrigeradoras?

-Después de que el anterior chef fuera despedido la comida restante fue derivada a las cocinas de el resto de edificios de la compañía Stark para evitar la perdida de la materia prima- respondió.

-Bien, bien- susurro Leah pensativa- a que hora comen Jarvis- revolvía cacharros y ollas viendo lo que había.

-La comida esta programada para la 1 de la tarde, eso si consigue que dejen sus actividades- respondió Jarvis con humor.

-Hmmm- dijo pensativa- Apunta Jarvis, dos litros de aceite, dos kilos de pimientos verdes, dos kilos de champiñones, tres kilos de cebolla, 2 kilos de solomillo de ternera, cuanto mas tierno mejor, 4 litros de nata para cocinar, mostaza diáfana estragón, un par de botes de esa, sal, pimienta en grano y estragón, seco y en cantidad. ¿Cuando pueden traerlo? Ah y si es posible que llegue primero la verdura.

-Haciendo el pedido- informo.

-¡Ups!, casi me olvido, arroz, unos 5 kilos-dijo Leah abriendo cajones y observando los cuchillos con los que contaba.

-El pedido llegara en aproximadamente media hora- informo Jarvis.

-Muy bien Jarvis, puedes decirme que actividades son esas que ocupan a los famosos vengadores que ni siquiera se dignan a comer a su hora-pregunto Leah sentándose en una de las encimeras.

-No puedo compartir esa información señorita Jackson- dijo Jarvis.

-Vamos hombre, no te pido que me detalles, solo que me digas en que se entretienen- dijo leah soltando una risita.

-El señor Stark se haya realizando actualizaciones a su armadura, el señor Rogers, al cual usted conoce como el Capitán América, se haya en el gimnasio destrozando unos cuantos sacos de boxeo y realizando otros ejercicios junto con el que usted ha nombrado "el cachas rubio", la señorita pelirroja no se haya hoy en el edificio, el señor Ojo de Halcón se haya en la azotea disparando a blancos dispersos por las azoteas de la ciudad, y el señor "Hulk" se haya realizando experimentos en uno de los laboratorios- dijo Jarvis.

-Bien, primero intentaremos simplemente avisarles de la comida, al señor Rogers y al señor Cachas abra que avisarles media hora antes, para que se duchen, queremos que huelan la comida, no a humanidad- dijo ella volviéndose a pasear por la cocina después de pegar un salto para bajarse de la encimera.

-Anotado señorita Jackson- dijo Jarvis.

-Sabes, me caes bien Jarvis- dijo Leah sonriendo.

-Este humilde IA se siente alagado señorita-dijo Jarvis.

-Oh Jarvis no te sonrojes, no va contigo- dijo Leah traviesa.

-Siento comunicárselo señorita Jackson, pero no puedo sonrojarme- dijo Jarvis con humor.

-Oh, vaya por dios, no me había dado cuenta- respondió Leah con el mismo tono.

Leah paso el resto de la media hora hablando con Jarvis, preguntándole gustos y otras cosas de los habitantes de la torre que pudieran servirle para conseguir el trabajo.

Cuando hacia justo media hora llegaron los proveedores con todo lo que había pedido, así que enseguida comenzó a cocinar, puso a cocer el arroz, y mientras comenzó a picar las verduras, puso primero a cocinar la cebolla, luego añadió el pimiento y por ultimo el champiñón añadiendo un poco de sal, dejo que se acabara de cocinar y se puso a cortar el solomillo en dados de un centímetro, los salpimentó y los frió en pequeñas cantidades, los añadió a la olla donde se estaba cocinando la verdura, dejo que cogiera un poco el sabor y añadió la nata, dejo que hiciera un hervor y añadió la mostaza y el estragón, lo probó y le añadió un poco mas de sal.

-Listo- dijo Leah una vez que el arroz estuvo al dente-que hora es Jarvis.

-Las 12:15h Señorita Jackson- dijo Jarvis.

-Bien Jarvis, avisales de que serviré la comida a la 1- dijo ella cogiendo un taburete y sentándose un rato.

Suspiro, ahora solo la quedaba esperar a que opinaba su futuro jefe de la comida. También comenzó a pensar que hacer en caso de que no se presentasen como le había comentado Jarvis que podría pasar, en ello estaba cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Contesto a la llamada con toda tranquilidad, al parecer después de los 20 los monstruos no tenían tanto en cuenta a los mestizos por lo que le daba libertad de hacer precisamente las cosas que hacia ahora, conseguir un trabajo normal y contestar al teléfono.

-Hola mama- dijo ella, escucho atentamente lo que la decía su madre-lo siento, es que me han puesto una prueba para el trabajo y de la emoción se me ha olvidado avisar- aguantó el teléfono entre el hombro y el oído y comenzó a afilar el cuchillo que había utilizado para cortar la carne tan inmersa estaba en la conversación y en la tarea que había empezado que no había notado que alguien había llegado a la cocina- oh mama, pues claro que echare de menos el campamento mestizo... te preocupas mas que yo- dijo ella riéndose- ademas, Quiron ha podido encargarse durante miles de años, creo que podrá hacerse cargo de de un montón de niños hiperactivos y superpoderosos... si si, en cuanto sepa algo te llamo... yo también te quiero adiós- dijo cogiendo el teléfono y colgando.

-Campamento mestizo ¿he?- dijo una voz detrás suya.

Leah se giro rápido, apretando el cuchillo contra su muslo, preparada para atacar, aunque sabia que si se trataba de un monstruo no le serviría de mucho.

-Relajate- dijo el hombre, se le veía guapo, y a Leah le recordaba a alguien que no conseguía ubicar- Has mencionado el campamento mestizo, eso según se es de los griegos.

-Dejame adivinar- dijo Leah- Campamento romano ¿verdad?

-No hay que ser hijo de Minerva para averiguarlo- dijo con humor.

-Así que tu eres Ojo de halcón, el arquero con la mejor puntería del mundo mortal- dijo Leah sonriendo de lado.

El solo asintio.

-Hijo de Febo, supongo- dijo soltando porfin soltando el cuchillo.

-Sigues diciendo lo obvio- dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

-También adivino que poses el don de tu padre, el que solo sus hijos mas poderosos a lo largo de la historia han poseído la "vista de águila"- dijo Leah con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Repito, sigues diciendo lo obvio- dijo el con riéndose.

-¿A si?- dijo ahora ella cruzándose de brazos- pues a ver señor listillo, que puedes decir de mi.

-Empecemos, como ya he dicho no eres hija de minerva, piensas antes de atacar, así que también descarto a marte- dijo paseándose.

-Bien por ti aguilucho, ahora solo te quedan 12 olímpicos y la tira de dioses menores.- dijo Leah socarrona.

-Creo que me he adelantado con lo de marte- dijo bufando- me quedan 10, son 12 los olímpicos, no 14.

-Ahí es donde fallas- dijo ella con aire de superioridad- has pasado tiempo sin saber nada de la "familia" verdad, te has perdido muchas cosas.

Ojo de halcón frunció el ceño.

-Que cosas- dijo algo preocupado.

-Portate bien- dijo traviesa- y te lo contare... primo. por que no empiezas diciendome tu nombre, por que no creo que ese sea tu nombre.

-Me llamo Clint Barton y seria de buena educación que te presentaras tu también- dijo haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Leah A. Jackson- dijo sonriendo.

-¿A?- pregunto Clint levantando una ceja.

-No pienso decírtelo, estoy hasta el moño de que se rían- dijo enfurruñada- ademas. Descubrirías muy rápido de quien soy hija, así no tiene gracia.

-M retas- dijo divertido Clint.

-Tomate lo como quieras- respondió ella mirando la hora- si ni te importa tengo que servir la comida, que me supongo que es por eso que abras venido.

-Sigues diciendo lo obvio- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

-Hijo de... Apolo tenia que ser- dijo ella en voz baja y negando con la cabeza.- jarvis, que forma tengo para servir la comida.

-El comedor cuenta con una barra de buffet donde servir la comida- respondió la IA- uno de los motivos por lo cual el chef Bordon no continua en la cocina, se negaba a utilizar algo tan "bulgag" - dijo imitando el acento francés.

-Oh Jarvis, no seas maruja- dijo Leah con con falso tono de acusación.

-Intentare recordarlo señorita.

Preparo la comida en las bandejas que irían en el buffet y las cargo en el carro para dirigirse al piso de arriba donde Jarvis le había indicado que le hallaba el comedor que utilizaban los vengadores. Cuando salio la puerta del ascensor se abrió vio una enorme sala que ocupaba la mitad del piso, ya que el ascensor al encontrarse en el centro del edificio ofrecía una perfecta separación en la mayoría de pisos. Era un comedor bien iluminado ya que no contaba de paredes sino de grandes cristaleras que ofrecían, al igual que en la cocina una magnifica vista de New York, el suelo parecía de obsidiana ya que relucía y contaba con vetas blancas en la piedra, en el centro una gran mesa de madera marrón oscura, no era una experta en madera, así que no sabría decir de que árbol podría provenir, las sillas iban a conjunto con la mesa, la habitación tenia un aire señorial sin dejar de ser moderna. Leah dejo su observación cuando al rededor de la mesa, algunos sentados y otros de pie dando vueltas, se hallaban los famosos vengadores.

-Esto... buenos días- dijo ella para llamar su atención y lo consiguió ya que todos se volvieron para verla- Jarvis me había dicho que era casi imposible juntarles para comer, o que comieran a su hora- reprocho Leah mirando al techo como si estuviera mirando directamente a Jarvis

-Eso seria culpa del señor Stark, señorita Leah- dijo Jarvis.

-¡HE!- le recrimino Tony- ¿Que es eso de meterte con migo Jarvis?

-En eso tendría razón el espíritu de la torre amigo metálico- dijo el "cachas rubio".

-Se que es raro, pero estoy de acuerdo con Thor, estoy hasta el moño de Shawarma y de comida china- dijo un hombre al cual Leah no identificaba, era mono, pero tenia algo que la hacia ponerse en guardia, algo dentro de el no era del todo "humano" lo presentía- Solo voy a decirte que faltaba poco para que "el otro tío" te hiciera una visita.

-Y yo me uniría a el Stark- dijo la pelirroja del grupo.

Leah se sentía un poco avergonzada, viendo que no la hacían caso se dirigió con la comida a la instalación de buffet que se encontraba a un lado de la sala, cogió una bandeja, que se veía pesada, aunque para ella, que estaba acostumbrada a cargar con el escudo y la espada, no le parecía tan pesado.

-Necesita ayuda señora-dijo alguien detrás suya.

Se giro para ver quien era, era rubio, musculoso, con aire militar y cara de bonachón. Le reconoció como Steve Rogers el "Capitán América", de una foto y unos cromos que conservaba Nico de antes de su estancia en el Casino Loto.

-Usted debe ser el capitán Rogers verdad- dijo Leah sonriendole, estaba bastante contenta de conocerle en persona, por que el capitán américa era alguien que había conseguido tanto sin ser hijo de un dios.

-¿He...? si, ese soy yo- dijo el por algún motivo confundido.

-No parece muy seguro soldado- dijo Leah con sarcasmo acabando de colocar la comida.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen así, siempre soy Rogers a secas o Capitán América- dijo el rascándose el cogote.

-Hey Rogers no intentes ligar con la nueva cocinera- dijo Clint desde la mesa.

-Eso capi-estacactita, yo la he visto antes- dijo Tony con tono travieso.

-Señor Stark, no estoy en plantilla y ya esta empezando a acosarme- dijo Leah fingiendo estar preocupada.

-Chica lista, te ha calado desde el principio- dijo la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa.

-Oh, primero Jarvis y luego tu mi querida Natasha- dijo tony con pose melodramatica- ¿por cierto, no tenias hoy una misión de SHIELD?

-Si, pero Peper me ha avisado de que por fin teníamos nuevo cocinero y me he dado prisa en acabar el trabajo- dijo con aire de suficiencia.

-¡Ejem!- hizo Leah para llamar la atención a los demás-¿no que teníais tanta hambre?- dijo levantando una ceja.

Después de lo dicho todos se acercaron al buffet y cogieron platos y cubiertos para después ponerse en fila, Tony se puso el primero, alegando que iba a ser su empleada y que acalla era su torre, los demás solo rodaron los ojos y Leah se rió, aquello le recorvada demasiado a cuando estaba en el campamento, al parecer los vengadores eran como una pequeña familia. Despues de servir a su futuro jefe sirvio al cachas rubio.

-Puedo preguntar cual es tu nombre- dijo Leah sirviendo le la comida.

-Por supuesto Mi lady- respondió el rubio.

Leah espero a que se le dijese, pero lo único que hizo fue irse lo cual la dejo desconcertada.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta- dijo la pelirroja esperando a que le sirviese- a veces se toma las cosas demasiado literalmente, tu le has preguntado si podías preguntar su nombre y el ha contestado tu pregunta, por cierto, yo soy Natasha Romanoff- dijo para después irse con su comida.

-Y a mi ya me conoces- dijo Clint pasando le el plato para que le sirviese.

-Si, a ti ya te conozco mini Febo- dijo traviesa pasando le el plato.

-Uuummm Bellona- dijo andando haciéndose para atrás para que sirviera al hombre que tenia una aura extraña.

-¡MEEEEC! Error- dijo ella imitando a algún concurso de la tele.

-¿Dioses romanos?- pregunto el hombre aun desconocido.

-Hemmm, si-dijo Leah nerviosa, Clint aprovecho que no le hacia caso para escabullirse a la mesa- una conversación pendiente de cuando me ha venido a ver en la cocina.

-Ya veo- dijo cogiendo el plato ya servido- Por cierto, yo soy Bruce Banner.

-Encantada- respondió ella aunque seguía sin saber quien era.

Y Por ultimo pero no menos importante.

-Ah capitán Rogers- dijo ella sonriendo al recibir su plato- ración doble para usted.

-No hace falta...-comenzó a decir.

-Hey, por que a el le das doble ración- se oyó desde la mesa.

-Por que el se ha ofrecido a ayudarme cupido- le respondió a Clint.

-Jajajaja, esa si que ha sido buena- rió Tony- es mejor que Legolas.

-¿Ah si? Quieres probar una de mis flechas de amor culo metálico- dijo levantandose de la mesa.

-Way, super héroes de 5 años- dijo Leah con humor.

Steve suspiro.

-Le gustaría acompañarnos a comer- le pegunto el.

-No se si debería, esta es mi prueba para que me contraten sabe- le dijo ella, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho, aunque si podía encantada aceptaba ala oportunidad.

-no creo que Tony diga nada, y si dice algo ya me encargo yo de solucionarlo -dijo el capi.

-De acuerdo, quien es el loco que rechaza una comida con los héroes del momento- dijo y cogió un plato y se sirvió un poco para después acompañar al capitán a la mesa.

-Ya estamos todos -dijo Natasha después de que hubiera conseguido que "cupido" y "culo de metal" se calmasen y el primero se volviera a sentar.

-Tony, espero que no haya ningún problema con que la haya invitado a...-y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había preguntando el nombre de la chica- lo siento señora, soy un maleducado, ni siquiera he preguntado su nombre- dijo Steve avergonzado.

-Ah, no se preocupe capitán- dijo Leah, con alguien tan simpático y educado- yo tampoco me he presentado y he comenzado preguntando el nombre de los demás, mi nombre el Leah Jackson- dijo ella sentándose en uno de los sitios libres.

-Leah A. Jackson- dijo Clint con retintín en la A.

-¿A?- pregunto Steve antes de meterse una cucharada del strogonoff con arroz- ¡oh dios!- dijo degustando la comida y cerrando los ojos de placer.

Los demás al ver la cara del capi se apresuraron a probar la comida.

-¡Joder!-exclamo Tony- Esto es una delicia.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Natasha después de tragar la comida.

Clint y Bruce asintieron comiendo mas.

-Eshta delichi ej digna de adgar- dijo el cachas rubio con la boca llena.

-¡Iiiiug! Eso es asqueroso, mastica primero guapo-dijo Leah apuntándole con el tenedor.

El grandullón trago.

-Si mi lady- dijo el con una enorme sonrisa, como si eso no fuera con el.

Todos se rieron. La comida continuo, hablaron de un par de cosas que Leah no seria capaz de recordar mas tarde, todos repitieron mínimo una vez, en el aso del capi y el cachas un par mas que los demás.

-¡Puff! Estoy que reviento- dijo Tony recostándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-Concuerdo con mi amigo, ha sido un banquete digno de un dios- respondió el cachas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Es que has conocido a muchos dioses?- pregunto Leah socarrona.

Todos en la sala se rieron menos ella.

-¿Que he dicho?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Mi Lady aun no me he presentado adecuadamente- dijo levantándose- Soy Thor Odinson, hijo de Odin, maestro de Mjolnir y dios del trueno.

-De los dioses nórdicos- dijo Leah sin creérselo.

-Los únicos que hay ¿no rubiales?- dijo tony.

-En realidad no- dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

-¿Que quieres decir con es Thor?- pregunto Banner.

-En midgard tenéis vuestros propios dioses, pero los asgardiandos decidimos proteger una zona asilada en la cual no llegaba el poder de vuestros dioses.- informo Thor, Clint y Leah ya sabia a quienes se refería.

-Y quienes son esos si puede saberse?- pregunto el capi.

-Creo que en este idioma les conocéis como dioses griegos- dijo Thor cruzándose de brazos.

-Los dioses griegos- dijo Leah haciéndose la sorprendida- ¿eso que viven en el monte Olimpo?-Clint se aguanto la risa.

-Precisamente, de echo yo era un gran amigo de Ares- dijo sonriendo.

"por que sera que no me extraña" pensaron Leah y Clint.

-Quizas debería aprovechar que estoy en midgar y hacer una visita-dijo Thor pensando.

Leah vio que iban a comenzar a hablar sobre ese tema y sinceramente prefería no estar ahí.

-Ejem, señor Stark- dijo intentando llamar su atención.

-Dime guapa- dijo Tony, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

-¿Que ocurre al final con el trabajo?- pregunto ella.

-Contratada- dijeron todos serios menos Tony.

-Hey eso lo tengo que decidir yo- dijo haciendo morros el millonario.

-Elije bien tu respuesta Stark- dijo Natasha jugando con el cuchillo con el que había comido.

-Ya puedes ir haciendo tus maletas- dijo Tony sonriendo.

-¿Co... como que las maletas?- pregunto Leah confundida.

-¿No lo sabias? El puesto que se te ofrece es de cheff residente de la torre de los Vengadores- dijo el.

-¿Residente? ¿ que viva aquí?- dijo leah alucinada.

-Eso mismo, algunas veces saldremos a salvar el mundo, otras tendremos misiones por separado y llegaremos a horas extrañas y hambrientos- dijo Natasha.

-Eso ultimo solo va por ti y por Clint- dijo Tony.

-Osea, que seré cocinera 24h, ¿y que hay de mi vida privada?- pregunto ella algo mosqueada.

-Te preocupa no ver a tu novio- dijo Clint.

-Tu lo tendrías que saber bien cupido, has estado haciendo el bago últimamente así que no, no tengo novio- Dijo sonriendo diabolicamente.

-Uuuuuuuuuuh, como se dice- dijo Tony como si tuviera que pensárselo- ah si "¡Zas! En toda la boca".

-Ja-ja- dijo Clint enfadado.

-Bien, y dicho esto, comenzaras mañana asi que si quieres puedes instalarte esta noche o hacerlo mañana- dijo Tony levantándose de la mesa.

-Aun no he aceptado la oferta- le dijo Leah antes de que se fuera.

-Señorita Jackson, como usted me ha dicho antes- comenzó a decirle el capi- "Quien estaría tan loco como para rechazar una oportunidad así".

-"Touche" capitán Rogers- dijo Leah rindiéndose- me instalare esta noche y os are una cena ligera- todos exclamaron alegres -Jarvis 2 kilos de puerros, 1 kilo de patatas, mantequilla, 1l de nata y aceite para llenar la freidora.

-El pedido llegara en 1 hora- aviso Jarvis.

-Jarvis, no me puedo creer que me pongas los cuernos con ella- dijo el millonario en tono de falsa acusación.

-Lo siento señor, pero a usted le sobra algo y le faltan dos cosas para atraerme- dijo Jarvis jocoso.

-¡Jarvis!- dijo tony en verdad escandalizado de lo dicho por su IA, es que le escandalizases exactamente lo que dijo, sino el echo que hubiera evolucionado tanto como para hacer bromas semejantes.

-Estupendo- suspiro Leah- mi jefe un acosador y el edificio pervertido.

Después de eso todos se rieron.

###Vengadioses###

-Y bien, todavía no se quien eres ni que quieres por sacarme de la prision de la que me ha encerrado mi padre- dijo u hombre delgado, elegante y con el pelo pulcramente arreglado con gomina que no dejaba ni un pelo fuera de su lugar.

-Solamente busco lo mismo que tu, destruir a aquel que me derroto y los suyos- dijo un hombre oculto con una capa, por la voz se notaba que era bastante mayor.

-Los vengadores-susurro con rabia el hombre mas joven- Cuenta con toda mi ayuda para derrotar a esos parásitos, lo único que pido es que se me de el placer de acabar con mi hermano.

-Por supuesto- dijo el hombre soltando una carcajada diabólica- pero el Capitán América es mio- dijo en un susurro que heló la sangre del mas joven.

###Vengadioses###

Finito, puff, me ha costado lo mio plasmar las ideas que tenia, pero creo que lo he conseguido.

Tengo una petición que hacer, no me gusta el titulo, y supongo que a vosotros tampoco os entusiasma, encantada aceptare las ideas que tengáis. Nos vemos en el 3r capi. Diosito XD.


End file.
